I'll Show You Love (Gaara Fanfic)
by kathydxo
Summary: Akira is a shinobi of the Hidden Sand Village. She has known Gaara and his older siblings for a while, and Temari is her best friend despite their age difference. Akira starts to fall in love with the Kazekage, but could he feel the same?


Akira:

Temari and I were talking in her room, as we usually do on the weekends. Dinner time was approaching and I was invited to spend the night. Gaara is usually late for dinner, being the Kazekage and all, he's a busy man. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara are all friends of mine, though I'd have to say I'm the closest to Temari. Temari and I hear a knock on her bedroom door, and Kankuro comes in without waiting for a response.

"Temari, do I really have to make dinner? You know I'm no good at this stuff." He says.

"Yes, you do. It's your turn, I did it last night. Now stop being such a child and get it done." She teases him. Kankuro sighed, closed the door, and left. I couldn't help but chuckle at them, Kankuro always tries to get out of things, but he's kind. An hour passes, and we hear Kankuro call to us that dinner is ready. Just after I sit down, I hear the front door open.

"Hey Gaara, just in time!" Kankuro greets him.

"Hi Gaara." I say as I get up and give a friendly hug.

"Akira, it's good to see you. It's been a while." He replies.

"Yeah, whenever I've been over recently I leave before you get home. But I'm staying the night so we don't have to worry about that." I said with a smile. We all sit down and enjoy the meal. Then, we move into the living room and talk. I mostly talk with Gaara since it's been a couple of weeks since I've seen him. Something is different about him, he seems happier than normal. Then, Temari and I go back into her bedroom and get ready for bed. Temari falls asleep right away, but for some reason, I can't stop thinking of Gaara. 'Am I getting a crush on him? I've known him for years, when he still had Shukaku, I tried to be kind to him. I was scared of him then, but I'm not anymore. Maybe, I always liked him this way and it's just coming up now. Ugh, who knows?' I thought. I decided to get up and get something to eat seeing as I always got hungry in the middle of the night. I make my way into the kitchen and see Gaara in the living room, looking at the sand sifting between his fingers.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." I said.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asks looking at me.

"Yeah, and it seems you still have problems sleeping yourself." I reply. Gaara looks away and I make my way over to him. I sit down beside him. "Is something on your mind?"

"No, it's just...well, I'm glad you're here tonight." I start to feel his sand wrapping around my shoulders. "I feel better when you're here." Gaara says looking back at me. I feel myself blush. 'Why am I blushing? I've been friends with him since he became Kazekage, why do I feel like this?' I try to hide my red cheeks, but he catches on. "Are you blushing?" He asks.

"N-no, why would you ask that?" I replied nervously. A slight smile crosses Gaaras lips. 'Oh my god, his smile is perf-no, stop, he's my friend. I don't want to cause problems.'

"I can see it. Your cheeks are almost as red as my hair." Gaara continues. Him saying that makes me blush even more. 'UGH, what is with me right now? Am I sick or something? Gaara is a great guy and he's been through so much. But again, he's my friend. If either of us were to make a move, it could get complicated.' I feel Gaara's hand touch my face and his sand entangle in my blonde hair. "Akira, be honest with me. Do you have feelings for me as more than a friend?" He continues. I freeze, he's acting out of character, but he has changed a lot since being Kazekage. Maybe he feels the same way? I realize I've been holding my breath, and exhale.

"I...yeah, I guess you could say that. I've only noticed it tonight, and I wouldn't be really hurt if you don't feel the same way."

"Well, I'm not sure what I feel for you. But I do know I enjoy your company, more so than most people." Gaara says, "I think I want you to show me what love is."

"G-Gaara...there are many kinds of love, I could only show you one. Kankuro and Temari have shown you love too."

"I'm aware of that, I want to know what it's like to have a romantic relationship." He continues.

"If that's what you want, I'm happy to do it." I smile. Gaara opens his arms and I give him a hug. I burrow my head in his chest, breathing in his scent. He lays me down on his lap and lets me fall asleep.


End file.
